Joined Souls
by AkatsukiLilith
Summary: My first story about me and my friends having normal peaceful lives. So how did happen that we ended up having Three Akatsuki members with us ,lots of stupid situations and adventures. What about school? They are S rank criminals. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Here we are

Hello people!!!! This is my first fanfiction story ever so don't be too harsh. It will be a about me as Lilith, and my friends and our adventures with Naruto Characters. I do not own naruto or any of its characters (i wish i did) So here is story read and comment!!!

Me: OK Amiko do start us off!!!! Come on!!!

Amiko: Go away i had a bad day!!! *she looks scary*

Me: We can talk about this when you d....

Amiko: *throws something really heavy in my direction*

Me: *George Bush shoe matrix style dodge* Let's leave Amiko today

she is dangerous. I will make Aron do disclaimer in next chap. *evil smile hehehe*

Anyway please read and comment:)

Joined Souls Chapter 1- Our little Gang

Ok to not make anybody confused and asking 'about who is this story anyway?' I will introduce me and my dear friends. My name is Lilith and i'm 16 years old (exciting). Sometimes i'm really hyper and behave like an total idiot but my everyone still loves me.  
Favourite colours are black and red. In my free time i love to annoy other people*especially my bro*.

One of my best friends Amiko is same age as me. She is calm and helpful but if you get on her bad side then only way is *Run like there is no tomorrow, probably won't be*. Her dream is to become lawyer and open her own bussiness. We both love anime and mangas. Amiko is just great.

Next is..... hyper, loud, sometimes stupid but loved by everyone, blonde haired Aron. Yay he is really funny and laugs properly loud which is unbelivable and it takes hours for us to shut him up. He is the best male friend that girl can have, bit like brother. He is obsessed with Pokemons and can talk about them reallllllly lllllllong. We both love Naruto games *but i'm still totally kick his ass*. Aron is always first one to argue, shout but most importantly to help.

Last but not least is Zara. In every little gang there have to be one person who will is calm, responsible, take care of us little hyper people and get us out of trouble. This is exacly who Zara is and we love her for that. If it wasn't care we all probably would be dead by now. She always have to finish her work on time and get best grades *which she always do* Amiko is really competative with her in nearly everything but they both get along perfectly. Aron is like her opposite side, most of time she is one to calm him down while we all are laughing.

Thats all about characters of this story. We also got another new gang member Lizzie but she don't like Naruto this much. I will include her in story ocassionally. *Let the story begin*

'Hi Amiko what's up today?'

'Hello. Nothing really just another boring day in school and begining of the week which is worst.'

'True absolutely agree. So what you did on weekend?'

'Good that you are asking. There is something i want to tell you about.' 'UUUU can't wait to hear what is it.'

'Ok so on Saturday i went to library and got that book about how to communicate with gosts and all that stuff. As we all know tomorrow is Haloween so i planed for us Fright Night where we will try to summon ghost.'

'.......This is so cool!!! Totally awsome, i will tell Aron but don't know about Zara she got lots of homevork and coursework but still ask her. So what's th......' DRINNNNNNNNN!!!!! stupid bell. 'Got Maths first meet ya at lunch'

'OK see ya later'

*in the same time but somewhere else*

'Leader-sama you wanted to see us?' *one of dark and mysterious figures said*

'Ahh yes please sit down. Mission i'm gonna tell you about is extremly important and top secret.' *deep dark voice said*

'Hmm interesting...what can this be? *other asked*

'From our really realible sources we accuired information that scroll called Dark Cloud was sent to another world by last of its guardians just before he died in battle. This scroll contains extremly powerful technique which allows user summon Shadow Beast'

'Hmmm never heard of it but we cant let enemy lay their hands on it before us'

'F****N awsome!! So where we find this crap' * that is what i call being enthusiastic*

*Leader just gave him warning look saying 'do this again and i'm gonna rip your head off' *

'We managed to track down chakra trace and it seems that scroll was send place called America. Your mission will be to get there and find the scroll as quick as possible and return. I already informed Deidara about this mission and ordered him to start preparations'

'WHAT?! She-man has to go with us fuckin all, this is gonna be absolute shitty nightmare foe me!!'

'This is not optional!!! I choosed you three and that's end. Dismissed , start geting ready you going tommorow at night' *He finished and dissapeared in cloud of smoke* '....hn......' *first one also dissapeared'

'Time to move my slow ass. This acually might be fun. Better than rotting in this shitty base' *with that he left*

*back with me and friends*

'Uf finally lunch...two hours of French is way too much for me' *really it is nightmare*

'Hi Lilith *he got me into a tight hug*

'Can't breath....let go'

'Sorry. How was French?? *baka always asks with that stupid grin*

'Funny hahaha.... anyway Amiko organised a Fright Night for us tomorrow so we gonna sleep at her house. Her parents went to visit her familly abroad so yeah' *Home Alone 5*

'YAY!!!! I LOVE THIS KIND OF STUFF HA HA!!!! *i already warned you that he is so loud*

'Told you that they already are here' *Zara*

'Aron we could hear you laugh from another end of school. CALM DOWN!!!'

'Hi Amiko Zara' *we both answered*

'So what's the deal? why is he so excited?

'Yeah you still don't know. I organised Fright Night for us for tommorrow at my house. I already asked Lilith and she agreed and from i heard minute ago Aron also is pretty excited'

'Ohh Amiko this would be great but i can't sorry got test in three days and unlike you all i study' *she is soo right*

'Don't need to be nasty ya know.' *she hurted my feelings x_X)

'So it would be only three of us OK. If you find some time you can always come' *Amiko is so nice*

'Don't think so but thanks anyway, have to go now because Ms. Karna wanted me. See ya'

*we all huged her tightly, she always got lot's work to do*

So *Amiko started* 'we all know that there is no possible way to affort buying food for both of you because that would mean that for rest of my life i would have to work for free. So we gonna divide all costs between ous three. Understod?'

*we just smiled and made puppy eyes*

'Tsk i'm totally ressistant to that trick now. Lilith you gonna bring snacks of all kind. Aron you will take care of drinks since you are boy it is your job to carry heavy stuff. I'm gonna rent some videos and set up everything for us.'

'Yes ma'am' *we both said this in army style*

'Be at my house 8 o'clock tomorrow and bring spare pair of underwear you gonna need it'

'What do you mea........Drinnnnnnnnnnnnnn *that bell is so annoying' 'See ya' *Me and Aron looked at each other confused and just laughed.....nervously......* 


	2. Chapter 2 Ghosts summoning and my dream

Ohayo it is me again. So here is a plan: i'm gonna write new story and ya all gonna review. Today i did my English exam and it was HARD but still gonna write story. Tomorrow got Maths so yeah.

Me: as promised last time today i got Aron with me. Aron say 'Hi' to our readers.

Aron:Hi people how are u i'm gre.......

Me: Yeah yeah...... today's chappie will be great....about ghosts

Aron: *hides behind sofa* 'G...g...ghosts' *run's away*

Me: Hey!!! Come back here you little scary ass!!! It seems that again i will have to start us off...

Do not own naruto but story is mine. Enjoy reading and comment *runs after Aron*

Joined Souls chapter 2- Ghosts summoning and my dream

'I got crisps, popcorn, chocolate, sweets, nuts, more sweets and some biscuits. I think that is enough, time to go home ....ahhh...uffff...grr....This bag weights tone....huf...huf....I h a v e to do this...huf...' *after approx 3 hours of trying go back home i realised that i'm late x_X* '

'Ahhh quick quick i got 30 min'

'Lilith are you done yet?'

'Can't find anything mum'

'Come downstairs i got something for you'

'Coming but quickly don't have much time'

'Here catch, it is always up to me to take care of your stuff but i'm your mother so it is my job'

'THANKS!!! mum you are star i love you' *packed all my stuff she is great* 'I know you well my dear. Now go have fun'

'Thanx again see ya mum'

*after 20 minutes of walking i'm finally in place*

'Hi Amiko is Aron already here?'

'Baka of course he is. Why you always have to be late hm? I bet mum got ya your stuff, am i right?' *she too knows me so well*

'Haha u r right heee' *am i that predictable*  
'Come in quickly'

'Finalllllly!!!! What too you soooo long Lilith ne? Most important is if you have S-N-A-C-K-S?'

'You can only think about food!!! *we both shouted*

'Ok Ok i'm quiet, geeez'

'Both of you sit and i will turn film on'

'Yes ma'am' *we both said*

'So which one you want: Saw1, Friday 13, Hostel, The Orphanage or Exorcist?'

'Saw 1' *i shouted*

'Exorcist' *Aron cried but didn't know what he said'

'OK so we gonna watch Excorcist first we both know why and than Saw'

*After 40 minutes of film Aron was hugging Amiko to death. He was so scared but my next action made it even worst hehehehe*

'Amiko i'm going to bathroom kay?'

'Ok but be quick he is killing me'

*i quietly dashed to bathroom*

'hehe i waited so long to pull this prank hehehe'

*5 minutes i stood in the bathroom in long black cloak, hook as my hand and murder like mask. Skilfully climbed down through the window and knocked*

'Knock Knock'

'Aron go answer and i will check what is Lilith doing'

'Okay' *he slowly opened the doors and....*

'!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muuuuuuurdddder!!!!!!Help!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'ahhh.....bum bum.... WTF Aron why you shout.....ING!!!!!'

'SLAM!!!!' *they both closed the doors. Time to show myself*

'Click *didn't close the doors bakas*'

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! You should see your faces HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm such a bad girl'

'YOU!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!' *both shouted and jumped in my dirction*

'Crap!!! Sorry Sorry that was just a joke. C'mon...it...was....funny (forget that just run like hell)

*After spending an hour in bathroom and laughing my head off they finally calmed down and let me out*

'Sorry about this but you have admit that it was funny'

'Yeah but Aron will be scared of people in masks and cloaks for the end of his life'

'No..no i'm ooookkk Lllillitthhh' *i'm so nasty*

'End of pissing underwear it is 0:00 so it is time to try summon ghost'

'YAY!!! i'm totally in. Let's go Aron'

'Ok it can't be more scarry than it was'

*Amiko laughs evily* ' Come follow me to meet your DESTINY' *she knows how to scare someone*  
*in basement we maded huge circle of candles and drawed strange symbol from the book*  
'Everything is set up so sit down and hold each other's hands'

'OK. Lost souls of fallen if you can hear me follow my voice and come to this world' *i know it is lame*

*somwhere else at the same time*

'Everything is ready for dimension transformation jutsu'

'Hmm feel sorry for ya Itachi. You have to go with religious bastard and she-man' *Kisame just smirked*

'You fu***n d**k say this back' *we all know who said this*

'It was stupid...No it was hilarious' *2in1 Zetsu*

'Yes i might even pay you for annoying him...but not much' *money money*

'Tobi is good boy but Kisame-san in N-A-S-T-Y to Hidan-san'

'GRR all of you shut the f**k up morons'

'All of you be quiet concentrate on transformation jutsu'

*after making tons of different hand signs they shouted transformation jutsu and huge blue portal appeared three of dark figures stepped inside the portal and than it closed. Jutsu was finished. So why Leader-sama had that weird feeling that something went wrong?*

In the same time with Me Amiko and Aron*

*back with me and friends*

'Follow my voice and find way to our world'

SHHHH*cold wave of cold pierced through our bodies and everything around grew darker SLASH line of lighting pierced through the sky and lights shoot off and candles fell. Don't know about others but i felt like something appeared in room and than dissappeared quickly*

'What was that? I knew it was really bad idea. I knew it. We made ghosts angry. This is bad'

'SMACK!!!' *we both him in the head*

'Calm down Aron lighting probably hit the generator somewhere and we got no electricity now'

'Yeah Aron Amiko is right let's just stop this and just go to sleep *what was that feeling*'

'I guess you are right'

*4:00 o'clock at night*  
*I'm walking in weird forest it is so cold there, fog is surrounding everything around cutting my vision off* What is this place? Where am i? Brr it is so cold there. Is it a dream? No it can't be everything is way too real. Not possible.'

*sound of cracking branches disturbed my throughs*

'What was that? Hello is anyone there? Please answer.' *my heart is pounding like crazy echoing in my ears, crack another crack*

'Don't know what is it but it is getting closer too close. RUN!!!!'

*I totally panicked and ran through the forest*

'Can't see anything it is too foggy.....AHHH!!! my leg ahh it is hurting so much....Hey what is it? My eyes!!! where that light is coming from? Is it really blue'

*same cold feeling pierced through my body same as before like in Amiko's basement and again i felt someone presence*

'Ahh what is it? No!!!! No!!!!! it is pulling me inside!!! What is it? I don't want to go IN THERE!!!! ........think think it is just a dream i have to wake up! i have to wake up! WAKE UP!!!'

*End of dream*

' What was that dream about?? It was so real. HAHAHAHA no it was just stupid dream...just a dream. I need to calm down and stop watching stupid movies before going to bed. Ok lets just go to the bathro.......AAA my leg!!!.....Wha....What is the meaning of this? It happened in my dream in a dream....so why my leg is hurting and that big bruise. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!

*end*

Ok people it is end for today hope you all like it. I tried to make that dream as possible as i could and creepy. Please leave comment. I'm not gonna let you wait long for next chappie, even i don't know what will happen next. 


	3. Chapter 3 We and Akatsuki? WTF!

Hello it is me again. Today did my maths exam and it was crap but can't do anything about it and it is a weekend. I'm so proud of myself that i'm updating chapters so quickly. Hope ya all like them but please comment too. Get on with the story.

Me:'third chapter yay. Today with me i got Amiko and Aron *looks around* cough....he should be somwhere....cough'

Amiko: He went toilet. Anyway last chapter was creepy and most importantly i was bossing everyone around *starts grinning* i like that idea. Me: 'Right you are great person to be a boss so i'm gonna leave you in charge but know that i'm watching you'

Amiko: 'Hehehe so cool and i also watch you. As a boss i'm in great mood so i can do the disclaimer *hears flushing water*' Aron:' Did i missed something?'

Me: 'Let's pretend that he was no here from the beginning ok?'

Amiko: 'Agree. Lilith do not own naruto or any of it characters but story is her own.' Aron'Hey!!! Don't ignore me'

Me and Amiko: *walks away*

Aron: 'So nasty and i wasn't so scared in last chapter it was just pretended'

*LIAR!!! we both shout from far away*

Joined Souls ch3- We and Akatsuki? WTF? *with me and friends* 'Maybe i was just sleep-walking or something like that?....Yes that might be this i even heard that people were leaving their houses while sleeping but it was so real...too real.'

'......Now you are sleep-TALKING Lilith ya know.....' *Amiko moaned*

'Sorry Amiko did i woke you up?'

'Yes. I know that you aren't scared of weird films and all that stuff but everyone can get nightmares about watching Exorcist'

'Guess you are right. Sorry to wake you up' *she got the point there that film was creepy*

'Was i ever wrong? Go to sleep now tomorrow we got PE trip'

'....Ok...' *i went to a bathroom and put bandagge on my leg...sleep-walking that has to be that*

*7:45 in the morning*

'WAKE UP LILITH, ARON WE ARE LATE!!!!

*if i wasn't sleeping on the floor now i wold fall of a bed unfortunatly Aron did* 'WE ARE LATE??? WHO WAS SUPPOSTED TO TURN THE ALARM CLOCK ON?!'

*we both glared into Aron's direction*

'Hehehe It seems that i forgot to turn it on hehehe.....my bad sorry'

'You are so lucky that i don't have enough time to kill you' *Amiko shouted at him*

'C'mon we got to get ready' *i said and tried to stand up but my leg was hurting like HELL*

'Lilith are you ok? What happened to your leg?' *both asked*

'This...this is nothing i just slipped in a bathroom yesterday at night. Nothing to worry about' *i'm such bad liar but it seemed that both believed me*

'Ok but be careful on PE ok?' *Aron is such a nice friend*

'Stop talking and get ready both of you but Lilith be careful with your leg' *Amiko said it like ours mother* *After 30 min of struglling and fighting who will use bathroom first we were ready.....kind of*

'......Huf.....Huf......Huf......Sorry Miss Pikins we are late....huf' *we all said in the same time really tired*

'I noticed that. Now quickly go to mini-bus before i get angry!!!!' *you don't want to see her angry*

*In the bus*

'Well Well who we got there hmmm? Late as always don't we?' *Zara said slightly amused and annoyed*

'Sorry Zara. Someone forgot to turn the alarm clock on' *i sended Aron a death glare which he seemed to notice and quickly turned head away from me*

'It is Ok. So how was the Fright Night?' *she asked with big interest in her voice*

'Preety cool Lilith scared hell out of me and Aron by dressing like a murder. You should hear Aron's scream'

'I wasn't screaming that loud and just pretended to be scared' *Aron hates to admit that he was scared of something*

'Of course Aron of course. It was to be expected from you Lilith...evil as always. *Zara said*

'Yeah it was pretty funny' *i answered. It still reminded me of my nightmare and both Aron and Amiko didn't talked about Ghosts summoning. Maybe they also felt werid?*

*rest of the trave we spended in quiet fearing of Miss Pikins*

'Ok we are here!!!. You gonna get into groups of four and will be given one map. There are 20 points marked on a map that you have to find that are marked on a map. Not only you will have to show your team work skills but also orienteering abilities. You have time till 12:35. GO!!!!'

'So are we ready? Zara you will handle the map because non of us can properly use it hehehe.' *Amiko still remember what happened last time when Aron was having a map...lost for 3 hours*

'Remember Zara keep map away from Aron.' *i warned her*

'Wait Lilith what happened to your leg?'

'Ohh i just slipped in the bathroom. Don't worry about me'

'Ok than let's go'

*After approx an hour we found 15 points thanks to Zara's navigation skills but not having enough sleep last night didn't heelped me Aron or Amiko*

'I told you to get lots of sleep because we have trip and now you are literally crawling behind me constantly moaning like a zombies which you are are looking like now'

'It isn't our fault that Haloween is only onced a year.' *Aron barely managed to say this much*

'Tsk...but be carefull now we going for the point that is behind the river and sloppy hill so don't kill yourselves if you can' *Zara said in sarcastic tone*

'Yeah Yeah we not are that clumsy. I will go first than Amiko and Aron' *i said but it wasn't that good idea at all* Carefully i started to climbing down trying not to hurt my leg. Amiko was just behind me'

'We are nearly there Lilith let's hope that we will not fall down into the cold river' *in the same moment as Amiko said this Aron started moaning how good he is in climbing*

'I'm never gonna fall even if i'm extremly tired that wont happen to Aron The Great Climber' *as he said this his foot slipped and he started falling draging me and Amiko down*

'CRAP!!!!' *i heard Amiko swear after hitting a ground. Short wave of cold along with cold wind pierced throug our bodies. In the same we were blinded by a dark blue light. Exacly thesame light like that from my dream*

'Ahhh...ahhh my head is hurting damm you Aron' *i moaned f****n pissed of at him*

'You nearly killed us baka and i wont be able to sit for at least a month' *Amiko also wanted to get him for that*

'Sorry it wasn't on the purpose and i think my arm is broken aaaa!! it hurts like HELL!!! *Aron already broken his arm twice so there is third to the collection*

'Don't move any of you!!! When i saw Zara running to me i with fear in her eyes i knew it was you all' *Miss Pikins also was pissed off* Are you hurt anywhere?'

'YES!!!' *we all cried*

*She checked if we had any serious injuries and than called to three different people to come and help her get us out of that hole and get into mini-bus.  
After 30 minutes of struglling and really embarassing situations for us they managed to get us into the vechicle*

'Finally we all are there, some of us in worst condition than others but all. Zara make sure that none of those three will get hurt even more. We already called for their parents to come and pick them up.' *Pikins might be evil but she knows what to do*

'OK! God Aron, Lilith, Amiko are you okay...i was so scared when i saw all of you falling down' *she sounded hell scared even now*

'Don't worry Zara we only got couple of bruises that's all' *i said trying to not worry her too much*

'Yeah Lilith is right. Don't worry' *Amiko said but Aron was still silent. He probably was feeling guilty*

'How can you say that you nearly died down there!!!' *calming her didn't help*

'You know what at the moment that we hit the ground i saw blue light and something like someone's figure in it. Than it felt like there was something else with us' *Aron said. So he saw this too?*

'Yeah i saw this too. It was so weird, same as when we tried to summon ghosts in my basement' *both of them said everything what was worrying me most*

'You know last night i had a dream that i was in the forest and something was chasing me so i ran and saw the same light as i did today' *i finally managed to tell them about my dream*

'If you mention it now just before i ran to get help i saw blue light but from where i stood it looked more like some kind of portal...i think' *Zara sure was creeped out but not as much as we were*

'Portal? Weird. I through that i was hallucinating but if ya all saw this then....' *even Amiko didn't know what to say*

'It couldn't be portal....it...it is impossible for such a thing to even exist' *Aron was right. I think so*

'You all please just rest at home and i will check on that portal-thing so don't worry about it'

'I guess you are right Zara we all are tired and so much stuff happened today' *but i couldn't stop thinking about this*

'We are here. Aron, Amiko, Lilith your parents are already there' *Miss Pikins said. Some students helped us off the bus, my mum was absolutely terrfied same as Amiko's and Aron's parents. We just managed to say 'bye' to each other because parents were panicking badly*

*At home with me*

'Aaaaa everything is hurting me badly....moan....what time is it?' *i was still really tired but my eyes shoot open as i saw dark figure standing in my room* AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!......BUUMMM!!!!!!*i fell from a bed on a floor totally panicking. There was someone in my room and that someone was........* WTF? Itachi?!'

*....TO BE CONTINUED....*

OK people so this is end of today's chapter. Personally i think that it as good. Please review and wait for the next chapter packed with action and suprises. See ya later. Have good weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations?

Ch 4 wow!!!! I'm writing so quick but don't get any reviews so it is slowing me down x_X. Please people comment on my story. Since it is Sunday just to relax please read this chapter.

Me: Hi it is me and that might be suprising after what happened in last chapter.

Zara: What are you doing here? You should be resting at home *glares at me dangerously*

Me:....hehe....hehe...I..i was j-just greeting our readers that's all.

Zara: You got 3min to finish and get back to your room!!! Got it!!

Me: Yes i u..understand *she reminded me of Amiko*

Zara: I hope you not thinking something stupid like ''She reminds me of Amiko'' are you?

Me: *turn head away and laughs nervously* Of course not.

Zara: 30 seconds left.

Me: Yikes. Ok i do not own naruto but story is mine. Please enjoy reading *runs away*

Zara: What you all looking at? Read and comment now!!!

Joined Souls Ch4- Explanations and Reasons

*with really creep out me*

''I must have some hallucinations or something like that. It is..j..just impossible'' *i said to myself really scared*

*In the same moment my mum busted through the doors in Chuck Norris style nearly kicking out whole frame*

''Lilith!!! Lilith are you ok? Say something i heard your scream!!!! What happened?!''

* i was just sitting on the floor looking at my mum and than at Itachi. Did she not saw him?*

'' Lilith answer me are you ok?''

''Y...yes i'm ok. I just had a bad dream and fell from the bed'' *i answered really confused now*

''All that shouting and nearly giving me heart attack was because you had a bad dream?! Why are you starting in empty space?

''Sorry mum i didn't mean to scare you sorry *empty space?! empty space?! He is standing in front of you!! This is not an empty space*

''Don't you dare to worry me like this again young lady...Do you hear me?. Go back to bed. I'm going to do some shopping. Do you want anything?''

''No mum it is ok. *yeah please get me some tablets i'm insane*

''Ok go back to bed and rest. Will be back in a hour'' *She left the room somehow managed to close the doors*

'' i'm insane normal people don't have hallucinations, maybe it is a dream?....No i don't dream about my mum as Chuck Norris'' * i continued staring at him and talking to myself like an idiot*

''Regardless of what you think i'm not a hallucination'' *he said it like it was most obvious thing in the world*

''Maybe they gave me some tablets or...... W-what? did you just said that you are not a hallucination?!''

''Yes that's what i exacly said'' *he is creeping me out*

''Ok...so i'm not insane, not halluciating and you are real? Did i forgot about something?''

''No'' *Itachi style answer*

''My question is....WHAT IN THE NINE WORLDS ARE YOU DOING IN THE MIDDLE OF MY ROOM?!!!'' *i shouted...but than realized what i did...*

''I don't know'' *from his tone of voice that definatelly annoyed him like hell*

''Let's start from the beginning because it seems that we both are really confused''

''It is top secret mission i can't tell you'' *WTF?*

''You got to be kidding me right?''

''No'' *........*

''So you have no clue where you are or why you are here and can't tell me anything because it is top secret? Maybe i'm stupid but there is no way for you to find out anything if you not gonna tell me.''

''Hate to admit it but you have that point. Anyway how do you know me?'' *who doesn't hahaha*

''Give me a minute ok. I know i put this somwhere here.....ooo there it is'' *i pulled out one of Naruto manga books and showed Itachi picture of him in it*

''.......What is it?'' *he seemed really confused*

''You don't know? It is manga book which is describing Naruto's story and whole Akatsuki is in it. That's from i know you but how you came out of the book?''

''I'm not from a book...Who is writing it anyway?'' *why he want to know*

'' Masashi Kishimoto and if you didn't came out of the book so where are you from?''

''I knew that there will be problems after he escaped''

''You mean Masashi how do you know him?'' *i said really confused now*

''He was ninja from our world but escaped couple years ago to your world through a portal and it seems that he wrote about our world in this book''

''WHAT?! So he was a ninja from your world who escaped here?.... Wait there are different worlds than ours''

''Yes''

''........Ok so what we gonna do about this? It seems that no one can see you now''

''First i should find two others that came to this world with me.''

''Two others?!... Give me a minute i got an idea *i quickly ran to the bathroom and got changed. I was so luck my mum just came back so i ran to her leaving Itach really confused yet again*

''Mum can i ask you something'' *i said with puppy eyes*

''Why aren't you in the bed'' *she already know that i want something*

''I feel much better and wanted to see Amiko. PLEASE.''

''No'' *now she reminded me of Itachi*

''Please i feel much better now and you can drive me there and than pick up so nothing bad will happen. I promise to call you PLEASE!!''

''Ok but only if her parents will call me'' *she said not completly sure*

''Thanks i love you so much. Give me a second i have to take something from my room *someone i meant*

''Itachi i know where your friends might be. Come with me''

''What you mea.....'' *I cut him off*

''Come on quickly'' *Itachi doesn't like to be ordered by anyone especially me*

*Amiko's house*

''Hello good to see you'' * said*

''Ahh it is lovely to see you Elein'' *my mum and Amiko's parents are best friends*

''Lilith just really wanted to see Amiko. I hope we are not troubling you''

''No no it is ok after what happende today i'm not suprised that they all are worried about each other. Aron is already there he looked like he saw a ghost when came so see Amiko she also did look....weird''

*I just smirked in Itachi's direction. Shoot in ten*

''Aron is also there that's good i will go and see them if you don't mind '' *i said politely*

''Don't worry honey just go and see them. Kimiko i think that this is good idea for the all to stay with us for a night they sure want to talk about everything what happened.'' *just like she knew what happened*

''I don't know'' *mum said worried*

''Don't worry i will take care of them. It is ok''

''Ok but make sure that Lilith will call me. I will drop her stuff later. Good bye'' *with that mum drove off*

*In Amikos room*

''......and than we opened the portal , then step through it and....'' *they were talking about top secret mission and noticed US*

''Crap!!!'' *four of them said together waiting for worst*

''Did you just told them about our secret mission?'' *Itachi was pissed off*

''YOU COULD AT LEAST CALL ME!!!'' *me and Itachi looked similar now, both pissed like hell with desire to kill them all*

''It was an accident we didn't mean to tell them un'' *Deidara said*

''It was F****n blondie fault not mine'' *we all know that Hidan said this''

''Lilth we didn't have time to call and.....SORRY!!! SORRY!!!'' *after this Aron hid behind Amiko*

''tsk....'' *me and Itachi were really pissed now*

''They behave in similar way don't they un?''

''Ok we all are really stressed today and this not gonna help us find the way of out this. Please calm down''

''Right let just sit and try to find the way out of this situation. Ahh sorry Itachi i didn't introduced them to you: Girl that is bossing everyone around is Amiko and boy hiding behind her grinning like an idiot is Aron.''

''Hi Itachi-san'' *both said bit unsure*

''Good-morning''

''Now we know each other so time to talk'' *i still don't know anything about their mission*

''It is no use in not telling you Lilith about our mission since some idiots can't keep their mouths shut'' *he send death glare in Hidan's and Deidara direction*

*They all explained what that whole mission was about and we also told them about weird things that happened to us*

''So in the same time you all tried to summon a ghost and we performed teleportation jutsu. Now it seems logical somehow our jutsu and your ghost summoning linked together and also joined us with each other'' *Itachi's theory is weird but might be true*

''You are right Itachi but we don't know how we were joined and what will happen if we separate'' *i said calmly*

''Ghosts are just a souls aren't they? So it might be that we share same bodies''

''So our souls might be joined? Interseting but we need to prove this theory''

''That would explain why your mother couldn't see me'' *rest of guys were just staring at me and Itachi wide eyed*

''What?'' *me and Itachi said in the same time*

''Nothing un''

''You just are so friggin similar it is weird''

''I agree with Hidan you do'' *Amiko and Hidan also are similar*

''Once i saw that film when that girl was joined with a ghost but when she really wanted s it was possible for her to materliaize that ghost'' *Aron said*

''It sounds weird but after what happened we might give it a try'' *me*

''It is bit like clone jutsu'' *Amiko said*

''Ok guys we have nothing to lose so how about we try un?''

''Yes it is weird but might work....let's try''

''Agree with Itach. C'mon concentrate guys''

*after 5 minutes of concentration we all have headache*

''It doesn't work and my head is hurting like hell'' *Aron don't like to think*

''Try once more'' *Amiko hates to loose''

''........concentrate.......concentrate....... *it doesn't seem to work....wait Amiko said that it is similar to clone jutsu so maybe we need add hand sign to it*

''DOESN'T WORK'' *Aron cried*

''You are right Aron'' *Amiko agreed*

''Amiko, Aron look at this (un)'' *both Dei and Hidan pointed in my direction where Itachi was standing*

'' *i just smirked* Hahaha it worked Itachi now you can kick their asses'' *he also had fox grin on his face*

''I'm impressed with you Lilith''

'' HOW THE HELL YOU DID THIS!!!!!'' *all of them cried in the same time*

*To be Continued.....*

That is all people. It took me ages to write this chapter (4 hours x_X). I know that there wasn't much of a action there but when you were to find s-ranked criminal standing in the middle of your room you sure will have lot's of questions to ask belive me. Hope you liked it and PLEASE COMMENT so i know what i need to improve in story. See ya in next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5 School and late again

Hello my readers it is me again with chapter 5 packed with action and suprises. This will be first day in school with Akatsuki. So how it will turn out? (probably really bad for us) Just read chapter and find out. My best friends gave me lots of ideas for this chapter and i'm really happy for this and thank you so much for big help.

Me: Welcome back readers. I got special guest with me today....Itachi-san!!!. SAY HI TO OUR READERS.

Itachi: ...tsk

Me: Come on be more enthusiastic (i think he is just pissed off)

Itachi: ...hi.

Me: We have to mork on your enthusiasm... it is still better than nothing. (be greatful Itachi said 'hi').

Itachi: This is annoying. I going.

Me: Hey you didn't do the disclaimer. Everyone was waiting for that.

Itachi: I not gonna do this...it is embarrasing.

Hidan: What the Hell. WHY HE IS DOING DISCLAIMER INSTEAD OF ME!!!

Me: Readers don't like you that is all.

Hidan: x_X that is f****n racist.

Me: You r right. Ok i will let you do the disclaimer next time. How about this?

Hidan: OK.....*smirks evily*

Deidara: Why i can't do the disclaimer un?

Me: God dammit go to hell both of you *walks away with Itachi*

*Hidan and Deidara starts fighting about who will do the disclaimer. Dear God!!!*

Joined Souls ch5-School and late *Again*

*With the story. Amiko's house*

'HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!!' *all of them shouted*

'AAAA for kami's sake don't shout that loud or i will not tell you' *i'm deaf now x_X*

'Ok we will be quiet now so.....' *Amiko is cut off by someone shouting really loud*

'I WANT TO KNOW!!! TELL ME!!!...please' *aron cried*

*Itachi seemed really annoyed by all this shoutng and send them all death glare, all went silent. Everyone know how scary he is*

'Good...now sit down and listen ok' *me :) *

*can't bother writing what i told them so let's just ski this part*

'IS THAT ALL?!!!'

'Aron ground is shaking. Shut your mouth' *Amiko is angry as well*

'Calm down and try it.' *i said hell annoyed*

'Geez i can't belive it. He is even louder than Tobi un'

*after 3 minutes of concentration*

'Yay it worked!!! *both Aron and Amiko shouted*

'Ya bet it friggin perfectly worked. I can fell my ass again.' *Hidan cried*

'If you all gonna be that loud we might get into trouble' *Itachi said and i agreed but than something horrible happened*

'Hey what are all those noises? Are you all right guys?'

'Amiko it is your mum and she is coming there. What we gonna do...what we gonna do' *Aron totally panicked*

'We will be dead if she finds them here' *i said*

'My mum is like demon when she is angry. Belive me she won't be happy seeing three guys standing in the middle of my room' *Amiko said and in this moment her mum reached the door*

'Handle is turning we are dead..we are dead'

'Shut up Aron...maybe she won't rip your heads off' *I through thtmy mum is scary x_X'

'Ok i have to think...think...aha i got it' *in incredible speed i pushed all of them into Amiko's wardrobe and told them to shut up. Then Amiko's mum entered*

'What is going on here hmm?' *she asked curiously*

'I can explain this mum...you see it was al....' *i cut her off*

'Sorry it was all my fault we were just having a little argument about and than it turned into a..pillow fight' *i'm such a lier, hope she caugh this*

'Ok but don't be so loud. Food is ready i can bring you some if you want.' *she said bit unsure*

'No it is ok Ms. we will be going sleep now. Sorry for troubling you' *bad me*

'Ok then good-night, shout if there is something that you need' *with that she left. Aron and Amiko were just staring at me like i was some sort of alien*

'Lilith you sure saved our skins thanks' *Amiko said really relived*

'.....where did you hid them?' *Aron asked*

'HAHAHAHA!!! That was hilarious girl she totally belived you' *Hidan's voice was easily heard from wardrobe*

'I don't like idea of hiding in wardrobe with you Hidan and ...Itachi un' *Deidara is bit scared of Uchiha*

BAM!!! *followed by moaning and cursing. Really annoyed Itachi kicked them both out *super hard kick i meant*

'...hm'

'Sorry for that Itachi. It was first thing that came to my mind...hehe' *i really pissed him off this time*

'Wow you hid them there!? When?'

'Aron don't be that loud' *Amiko scolded him*

'That was close one. So what we gonna do now? I mean there is school tomorrow' *me*

'Yeah we can't just bring them to school or leave there' *Amiko said*

'At least we can't leave two of them there cough...Hidan...cough...Deidara....cough' *me*

'What that was supposted to mean (un)' *both cried*

'Let's see one is blowing up random stuff up and other got his crazy religious rituals' *Amiko said Aron just kept his mouth shut*

'...and we don't want to find Amiko's mum laying somwhere dead in the ruins of blowed up house' *i added playfuly*

'What about Mr. Uchiha Itachi?' *Hidan said pissed off*

'I would say that he is more responsible than both of you and wouldn't blow the house up' *Amiko said*

'Agree' *me and Aron said'

'F**k you all' *Hidan said*

'Why don't we take them with us...i mean no one will be able to see them' *Aron said*

'Not bad idea we just need to figure out how to make them invisible again' *me*

'Easier said than done' *Amiko*

'If hand sign made us appear so another one can have opposite effect' *Itachi said*

'Ok let's try. If i kill you accidently don't be angry Itachi' *me*

*Puff*

'It worked Hidan, Deidara Itachi guys are you alive?' *Amiko added sarcasticaly*

'Yes(un)' *all answered just Hidan added something like 'hell yeah'*

'So we got a plan. Tomorrow sure will be funny day in school' *i said and all of us just simrked*

*At the really loud morning*

'We are late!! AGAIN!!!' *me*

'Hey mum left us note'

I went to work guys. Breakfast is ready

downstairs. Aron and Lilith please come

here after school your parents will pick

you up. Have nice day all of you.  
Don't be late to school you got registration in hall today. See ya again after school :)

'My my mum is so lovely' *Amiko said happily*

'REGISTRATION IN THE HALL!!!? IF WE ARE LATE THERE WILL BE NO AFTER SCHOOL FOR US' *i shouted*

'I'm first to the bathroom!!' *Aron shouted and ran towards bathroom*

'No you are not...ladies are first *Amiko jumped on him from the coach. I catch my chance and ran like hell towards bathroom*

'Hahaha who is first now? hahaha' *I shouted from behind the door*

'WHY YOU!!! i'm gonna kill you Lilith' *Amiko*

*Hidan and Deidara were rolling on the floor and laughing their heads off*

'Hahahaha!!! You are all so friggin funny' *Hidan said crying from laugh*

'I through that Tobi behaves like an idiot at the morning. How wrong was i un' *He also was laughing like an idiot*

*Amiko and Aron were on the floor fighting with each other for who will be next in the bathroom*

'Guys bathroom is free!!! *I shouted and quickly moved away knowing what will hapen*

'My turn' *Amiko kicked Aron*

'No my' *Aron tried to get her off him*

'You are really evil' *Itachi said*

'I know Itachi-san'

'That was perfect move. Best i ever seen HAHAHAHAHA' *Hidan said and Deidara just followed him by laugher*

*After 15 minutes of fight over bathroom we came out the house. Amiko and Aron had couple of took us 10 minutes to get to school but we were caugh late by most evil person in the school...*

'...Good morning hehe' *Aron said*

'I guess that none of you have good explantation for being this late?' *she is so nasty. i hate her*

*we just exchanged nervous looks*

'Hidan i will kill you' *Amiko whispered noticing Hidan laughing like crazy*

'Did you said something Amiko?' *Pikins saked*

'No....i'm just sorry that we are late' *Amiko*

'Don't worry' *Pikins said*

'Does this mean that we don't have detention?' *Aron said hopefully*

'Don't worry you will have time to think about this after school. No go to hall' *Die you bastard*

'She is such a dirty b***h. I will rip her head off and flush it in the toilet' *thank God that no-one heard him*

*Pikins followed us to the hall doors and pushed in. Everyone was staring at us like on idiots. I quickly took my place Amiko and Aron followed. Only one person was looking at us with really amused expression. She was even bigger retard than Pikins her name is Amy. She always annoy and make fun of us because she is popular. We all hate her*

'Who is this girl' *Itachi pointed towards Amy*

'B***h (un)' *Hidan and Deidara added'

'.....Amy' *that was my answer*

*End of the chapter*

This is the end guys. Hope you liked it. Please read and review. I wroted it at school because i was so bored x_X 


	6. Chapter 6 Shopping! Nooo!

Hello people :) I know i didn't wrote in ages but forgive me i been lazy and had lots of tests. There is nothing to worry about chapter is here.

Me: Today with us we got Hidan. Not good idea i personally think but it is just me.

Hidan: Yo people....hey what you mean by 'not good idea'

Me: Little children might be reading this and you....how to tell you this in delicate way.  
YOU SWEAR LIKE HELL!!!!.

Hidan: Nice. I like when you are mad it is hilarious. Why you bother about me swearing you rated this story so what's the deal.

Me: Yeah right.....now we both can swear like hell. *both laugh evily*

Amiko: Stop laughing like idiots and do that disclaimer. People are dying here.

Me, Hidan: Jezz

Hidan: Lilith do not own any of naruto characters but this story is her.

Amiko: Are you finished?!

Joined Souls ch6 -Shopping!!! Help!!!

*still on Assembly...bleh*

'That girl looks like prostitute. Any minute and she is going to strip f****n hell'

'he...what ya mean *looks in her direction* agree with you hehehe'

'Don't laugh straight at her Lilith is she notices you we all are done for' *Amiko*

'It's not like she is going to turn around and look straight on me. *she did turn around* F**k i'm dead'

'I think she is sending death glares towards you now un'

'Her death glares are pathetic mine are way better'

'Yeah Itachi especially when your Sharingan is activated. Everyone is scared of you' *me*

'Itachi-sama please don't look at me. I already scared even if you are not looking....yikes'

'Aron you baka. It is not like he is going to kill you for no reason'

'Easy to say for you because he is bounded to you not me'

*assembly is boring so let's skip it*

'So people what you got first? I got maths. Hope you don't mind it Itachi ne?

'could be worst'

'Ok then Amiko what ya got?'

'History...ah'

'History history this is most boring friggin lesson ever. Jashin-sama help me'

'I see... Hidan is also big fan of History just like you Amiko. Aron your turn.'

'I got....double art'

'Yes Yes i'm in heaven Art un. Thanks god un' *you don't want to see how he was jumping and skipping x_X*

'Lucky you blondie'

'Hey!!!un'

'Everyone is happy so see ya at lunch ok'

'see ya' *everyone says and walks of. I just keep walking nervously to my class*

'Why you are so nervous Lilith?'

'Me i'm not....no way'

'Is this has something to do with that girls from assembly?'

*i hate when he knows everything* 'Yeah i just don't like her attitude plus she and her gang will murder me because i ''was'' laughing at her'

'If you gonna be scared of her it will not help you'

'Probably you are right Itachi-san but her gang is SCARY'

*Maths is also boring as hell so skip it. Only thing i will tell you that Itachi is hell good at maths and helped me a lot*

'Maths finished. Thanx for help it was much easier that i throught'

'It was rather enjoyable watching other people strugle with it'

'Evil as always aren't we?'

'Who you talkin go to b***h. Imaginary friends or what?'

'Oh Amy what you are doing here *i'm so dead now*

'Nothing just wanted to explain something with you'

'What is it. I don't know what you are talking about?'

'DON'T PLAY DUMB B***H. Why the f**k you were laughing at me in assembly?'

'Slam!!!'

'AAA... i weren't laughing at you. *i said laying on the floor my face hurting like hell*

'Really? so no you telling me that i'm laying? *kick* Stay on the floor where your place is I hope this will not repeat because i will do something worse than that.

'Cough....cough.....aaa'

*she walked off leaving me on the floor. Itachi looked really angry like he's going to rip her apart*

'.....don't be angry Itachi she always does that *with that i ran out of the school*

*Park with me*

*I sat crying in the farthest part of the park under big willow*

'sobs....my life sucks.....sobs'

'I think that you should tell your friends about it, not just run away'

'I just don't want to worry them that's all...sobs....'

'They still will notice purple bruise on your face'

'I KNOW!!!! ....cryies even harder.....'

' ................' 'Sorry didn't want to shout at you but just don't know what to do'

'One day she will get what she deserves for now just calm down'

'Ok...thanx'

*I just sat in park for hours and Itachi was gazing in the sky. We both were thinking deeply but someone interupted*

'Lilith!! Lilith are you there?'

'It is Amiko *i quickly tried to wipe tears away and look as happy as possible*

'Lilith are you ok? What happened?' *all asked*

'Oh hi everyone. I'm ok *said with fake smile. Itachi just looked at me weirdly*

'Oh Gosh what happened too your face Lilith'

'Nothing Amiko just bumped into a locker that's all'

'grrr f**k. It this locker called b***h Amy?'

'Hidan.....yeah....cryies again...'

'Oh Lilith *hugh me* I'm gonna kill her'

'Why you didn't tell us? We were worrieded' *Zara*

'Yeah why Lilith. Don't cry please'

'Ok Ok don't worry...sobs'

'Come. Your mumm called me and said that she will be not at home same as mine. Just stay at my house tonight ok?'

'Ok...but i don't want to worry you'

'Stop it Lilith. All of you come with me. We need to do something about Amy' 'I would blow her up. un'

'She is not worth to be sacryfice for Jashin-sama but i will definately hurt her....badly'

'.....yeah' *Itachi was still thinking about something*

*Amiko's house*

*I was sitting on the bed with ice bag on face, Amiko next to me and rest on the floor*

'So what we gonna do? Any ideas?'

'Telling a teacher will not help because she will get to us before everyone else does'

'You are right Zara....so'

'Maybe we should hire some bodyguards or something like that'

'Don't be stupid Aron. Hidan if you werent invisible i would send you to kill her'

'Hey they still are on the mission but don't have any info about the scroll'

'What you aiming at Amiko'

'I mean our school was archive ages ago and most of that old stuff it still in school library. So why don't start looking there?'

'Good idea but you can't just take Itachi , Hidan and Deidara to school but i got an idea'

'Idea?' *we all said curiously*

'I can hack school computer and make them a transfer students to headteacher will not suspect anything and we can get someone to call school as their parents and explain everything'

'Wow Zara this is great idea!! What do you think guys'  
'Not bad than we could kick Amy's and her gang asses plus this will be much better than following you all the time'

'Agree with Hidan and i could do some art lessons un'

'.......ok.....' 'So decided!!!! Go Zara!!! Go Zara let's do this'

'AAAARRROONN!!! You are standing on my feet and stop SHOUTING!!!'

*Aron is bit dizzed by amiko's loud voice* '......OK....starts how nice.....'

'If everyone agrees let me just take my laptop out and we can start. We can skip tomrrow lessons to finish plan'

*After really long time Genious Zara hacked school computer half plan done :). It took her longer to write details about guys*

'Ok finish. Now i have to go. Meet me at the park tomorrow so we finish plan'

'I'm late mum will kill me aaa. See ya'

'Later' *we both said*

'So what we gonna do now Amiko?'

'It is late so i guess just sleep'

'Ok'

'Hey Hidan Itachi you will be students soon how ya feel?'

'I hate school but Great.'

' Normal' *Itachi style answer again x_X*

*Sleeping is also boring so skip it*

*Park*

'Where is he?! where is he?!'

'Calm down Amiko he will come'

'I know Zara but when he will come. We been waiting for an hour i 'm annoyed. How about you Lilith?'

'Me? I'm ok it is Aron we talking about'

'Right hehehe' *Amiko and Zara agreed*

'Hey i just realized that they will be going to school with us tomorrow'

'So what?'

'They can't just go to school in Akatsuki Cloaks that would be weird.'

'........Oh crap.......' *Amiko*

'Don't worry we still have time left we can go shoping after we call school'

'Zara are you crazy? Did you ever tried to go shopping with Aron'

'Amiko's right he is like old granny moaning at everything and it takes him ages before choosing something'

'HAHAHAHAHA'

'What are you laughing at Hidan?'

'I just imagined Aron and Deidara shopping together. This will be fun. I need to record that HAHAHA'

'............HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!' *we all laughed....need to get my video camera* 'They coming'

'Where Itachi?'

'That bastard i'm going to rip him apart'

'Go Girl!!! Get him!!!!'

'Hidan don't behave like cheerleader girl'

'WTF? Itachi what was that supposted to mean'

'Yo people sorry we are late but my mum........'

'SLAP!!!!!BOOM!!!'

'Amiko what was that for?'

*Zara me and Itachi were just staring at them with bored looks*

'Ok calm down all of you and let's get to bussiness ok? We got some shopping to do later.' 'Shopping?!' *Aron*

*Zara got her brother and his friends who live in another country to call school. She said that he own's her. Scary if you ask me. It took us 2 hours to arrange everything but now we done*

'Zara your bro is great lier and you are genious'

'Agree with Amiko' *me and Aron said*

'Ok so now we done. Only thing left is shopping. Get ready Itachi after this you might not be as calm as you are now' *he just gave me confused look*

'YAY SHOPPING!!!!' *Aron and Deidara*

'SHUT UP ARON!! SLAP'

'You hitting him so much that it could be classified as abuse. Nice.'

'Hidan you are psycho'

'Thanx for compliment Lilith'

'Enough already. Let's take bus to shopping centre' *Zara said*

*After 2 hours of shopping, shouting and moaning*

'I'm glad that we left them and went separately. Two hours of torture with them is enough and we still got nothing.'

'I would never imagine that someone can be this loud and moan this much'

'So Itachi are you still calm hehe? I would say that those 2 hours were worst that your Tsukuyomi'

'I have to agree with this and yes somehow i'm still calm'

'Good to hear. Let's go do some shopping'

'............1hour later........'

'Wow i think we got everything now. You will look cool in those let's go to the meeting point'

'Ok'

'...........How much longer they will keep us waiting. We are waiting there 2 hours......'

'You were right i'm not this calm as i were before. If i get them they will be sorry.'

'I got and idea come with me' *i smiled*

'Ok we are here'

' I think i know what you mean.'

'hehe am i that predictable?'

*After 20 minutes we went back to meeting point but now Itachi was visible in his new clothes (baggy black pants, t shirt with rock design and black hoddie jumper). He looked cool*

'Itachi you know that all girls who are there are staring at you? and some of them even fainted. Now you not only got killing eyes if you know what i mean hehehe.

'Yeah but those girls are annoying me already and it is impossible to not hear their squeaking'

'It is annoying but also quite funny. If you don't want listen to them i got my i-pod with me. Music is good for everything'

'Everything is better than those annoying girls'

'I don't know if you like the same type of music as me but we will see'

*we were sitting there for next 2 hours listening to music and Itachi seem to quite like it. My mum always says that is she was to listen that type of music she will hang herself after an hour. We didn't so it's ok. More girls were fainting*

'Finally here they come'

'Amiko seems really pissed off same goes for Zara'

'Yeah we don't want to anger those two now. Are you going to kill Deidara and Hidan for taking this long?'

'Probably later'

'I knew that and i will help you *smiles evily*

'Hi!!!! We got everything now'

'After 5 hours you should have enough clothes for whole school'

'You don't seem that angry Lilith. What happened?'

'I was hell angry 2 hours ago but don't piss off Itachi'

'Yikes....Hello Itachi-san....nice clothes....'

*Itachi sent him death glare*

'F..forgive me Itachi-san. Deidara help he's going to kill me'

'Aron god don't panic. Are you scared of him *death glare from Itachi* .....i am scared now'

'Lilith how you manage to do shopping so quick ne?'

'Shut up Aron!!! *steam was coming out of my ears*'

'OK...Ok sorry.....hmm let's help Amiko and Zara i think both are dead'

'Amiko, Zara are you alive?' *they were lying on the floor with x x instead of eyes*

'I think we should go home now' *i said nearly calmly*

*Amiko's house*

'Where am i?'

'Amiko you finally woke up. Are you alright?'

'Yes just tired. I hate going shopping with Aron. I'm gonna kill him'

'Sorry can't do. Me and Itachi want to kill them both'

'Where are they anyway?'

'10 minutes ago they were hiding under the bed after seeing Itachi pissed off'

'Itachi pissed off? WTF?'

'I know. Now get up and show me clothes that you bought'

'Ok....wow Itachi you look amazing'

'......thanx.....'

'Now Hidan move here and put your clothes on. We wont let Itachi look better than you'

*now also Hidan was in his new clothes and looked not bad. Aron and Deidara were still hiding*

'Ok guys tomorrow is your big day. First day in school' *Amiko*

'First day of school again jeezz. I was kicked out at the same day you know' *Hidan said proudly*

'hmph.........' *Itachi is so excited isn't he?*

*The End*

Ok people i'm finshed finally it took me 4 hours. Hope you alll will like it and please if you going shopping with your mum and think that she is annoying remember Deidara and Aron. See ya.....WTF?

Me: Itachi what are you doing here?

Itachi:......annoying fan girls.....

Me: Poor you. AAA they are bashing the doors. Run !!!!Itachi Run like Hell!!!!

Itachi: I should burn them all.

Me: They are wearing fire protective suits. They came in!!!! Run!!!!! *mum would kill for the froken doors*

Itachi: hm........*runs like hell* 


	7. Chapter 7 New Students and Army Day :

Hi people!!! I didn't write in quite time but no one comments so i take that no one likes my story (hides behind the couch). Anyway it's monday i finished my favourite game and have nothing to do so there is chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!! It's improved version of this chapter

Me: huf...huf...huf. Did we lost them?

Itachi:huf...huf...I think we did.

Me: Thanks God. I never ran this much in my whole life.

Itachi: Even on S-rank missions i didn't have to run this much.

Me: Let's just read new chapter. You guys are going to start school today (again)

Itachi: Yeah let's see what will happen

Joined Souls Ch7 -New students and Army Day

***front of the school***

'Where are they?....5 minutes to the bell'

'They are coming'

'Hey guys finally. Where were you?'

'Yo Lilith. We had little problems with getting ready that's all *glares at Hidan and Deidara*

'Ok now let's go. We have go to assembly and get our new students introduced'

***Assembly***

'Good morning students. We all gathered here today to meet 3 new students'

*All 'Wows' and 'ahs' can be heard in the hall*

'Please be nice to them and make feel like at home' *big entrance*

*Now most of girls fainted or nose bleeded...some of boys too x_X*

'Wow they are fit. I'm definatelly gonna get them all' *Amy*

'Just look at her. She is so annoying b***h'

'Calm down Amiko she just behaves like always'

*with fox grin* 'Hehehe and they hate her. This is gonna be fun'

Yeah I want to imagine her being trashed by all three. Life is sweet

*After short introductions Head teacher gave them time tables and assembly finished. Lucily we had PE first and they also did. *

'Lilith did you know that boys got Army Day thingy today?'

'No. Didn't have clue but feel sorry for Aron he hate things like that'

'Yeah broken bones guaranteed but I can t wait to see our guys with their super -duper ninja skills'

'Ok boys listen carefully because I m not going to repeat myself. As we all love Army day I m going to explain the rules.  
One with best time wins obviously but after completing each exercise you will bet points so don t think that you will get away witch cheating. You will run one after other. First there will be 200m run through water and then climb 3m high wall, swing on the rope and jump on the net. Don t fall. Then climb down and there is the hardest part two instructors will block your way and try to stop you. Try to pass them no matter what. If you somehow manage that there will be 2km race around the school and then at the end surprise exercise. Got it all? If not that you are in trouble. Ok first will go Aron.'

Me 'oh great I can start melting from embarrassment now'

'Here he goes. Go Aron. Don t get killed'

'Amiko stop it. You are not helping. Give him a chance'

'Ok... There is your chance climbing on the wall and falling'

'..um that would leave a mark. We will have check on him later'

'..in case that he broke a neck or something? Just kidding .. look he is alright'

All of boys failed badly on this especially when trying to pass instructors which were 2m tall and hell strong*

'Ok you three. We left you at the end because you are new. I don t expect you to finish this but try not to get killed'

'What the Hell!!!? Don t get killed? Who do you think we are geez. I will friggin show you all'

'She just hurt my pride really badly un'

'tsk'

'Oh brave are we? Then stop talking and go!!'

'Just you watch' Hidan muttered and started run

**Me and Amiko**

'How he will done Lilith. What do you think?'

'He is pissed off so his priority will be to show her'

*Hidan skilfully finished run but what is most funny totally beat instructors asses. Quick kick and punch and they were crawling on the ground*

'That was awsome don't you think Amiko?'

**Boys**

'Was it good enough? I finished' He said with cooky grin already knowing the answer

'..ee um ..yes' she was stunned. First time i've seen her like this *weird, scary*

'Hehehe that's what I through' rest of the class was staring at him with wide open mouths making some weird noises . Talking I presume but not sure.

'Beat that blondie hehehe' Hidan thrown to Deidara trying to piss him off and it worked.

'What did you call me? First that god damn teacher and now you!1 I had enough I will beat your sad ass and show both of you un.'

'Hidan that wasn t necessary thing to do' Itachi said annoyed with childish behaviour of his companions.

'C 'mon it will be hell fun even you have to laugh sometimes' Hidan said to Itachi and both watched Deidara. He quickly finished but not sure if quicker than Hidan but he was tired. He managed to finish 5 seconds quicker than Hidan which made him REALLY happy but Hidan wasn't

'Ok another perfect time.. 5 seconds quicker than Hidan' Pikins said suprised.

'Hhaha I beat you Hidan. How does it fell to be a looser? un'

'Shut up blondie. You were only 5 seconds quicker. This was pure luck'

'Luck!!! tsk I would call it SKILLS un'

'I m going to murder you . I swear. Just you wait!!!'

'I told you that pissing him off wasn't good idea...you lost'

'Shut up Itachi he was just lucky' Hidan said angry

**me and Amiko**

'Hehehe look they are arguing'

'How childish everyone is staring at them. Still no one beat them so they have a reason'

'Are you surprised Lilith? They totally beat everyone. Even that idiot Amy is surprised ..but Itachi looks bit annoyed. Don t you think?'

'Yeah a bit. It must be hard standing there and listening how Hidan and Deidara have stupid argument. It reminds me of you and Aron'

'HEY! We don t behave like that. Do we?'

'Truth is harsh but yes'

'thanks -_-'

***back with guys***

'Would you stop arguing? You looking like and idiots'

'Wha....Hey....Did we pissed you off by any chance?

'Yes' Itachi said calmly *wow he's still calm*

'Did you heard that blondie we pissed off great and scary Uchiha'

'You got lot of luck today Hidan' now he was pissed

'I know that's why it is even more funnier HAHAH'

'....tsk'

'Ok Itachi you are next'

'Right'

Couple minutes later he was back with fox grin. Deidara, Hidan and rest of people were staring at him wide eyed. He totally beat the hell of everyone and didn't even look tired.

'Finished...now are you still want to piss me off?

'Crap...don't be that sarcastic geez. You won...this time'

'Wh...What happened i just turned around for a bit and ....un'

'Ok that...that...was something. Itachi you beat everyone by a looooots of points. Lesson is finished everybody dissmissed'

**Me and Amiko now also Aron**

'Wow that was something HAHAHA did you saw Hidan's face?'

'Yeah it was funny. Now i know to seriously not piss him off x_X'

'....Lilith i'm scared of him....save me'

'Baka!! Let go of me...can't breath'

'Hahaha you two look cute together'

'HEY!!!' we both shouted

**.......THE END.........**

OK i know it was short and bad but i totally didn't have idea what to write so SORRY. I think no one even reads my story so i'm safe. Anyway to those who read Merry Crismas and Happy New Year. SEE YAA :)


	8. Chapter 8 I never liked PE

Ok people i didn't write in like a looooong, sorry for that i was just lazy. Anyway i had some problems with last chappie when updated it didn't show speech marks so i updated again and thesame thing happened. So ch7 might be confusing for ya guys. I'm writting this at school because i have nothing to do and tomorrow is parents evning so better enjoy life now x_X. I will also try to change style of my writing to make it easier to read and less confusing with those * *. From now on ''....'' means that someone is talking in a mind (something like sakura wih inner)

Deidara: Yo people un

Me: Hi Deidara what r u doing here?

Deidara: Heard that you got parents evning tomorrow so i came to say godbye.

Me: HEY!!! I'm not that bad you know.....

Deidara: Yeah right pretend to be good but i'm not buying it.

Me: I had enough *leaves the room with loud bang*

Deidara: ....Girls gezz....It's not like i wasn't right or anything. On with the story.

Joined Souls Ch8- I never liked PE.

We all changed after PE and were making our way towards cafeteria to buy a lunch. Hidan, Deidara and Itachi were bit late they had to stay after bell for something. In same moment i realized that i left my bag at the stadium.

'Amiko Aron wait. I just remembered that i forgot my bag from the stadium'

'Ok go and get it quickly, me and Aron will wait for you at cafeteria just don't forget to your way back' she said playfully and waywed me off.

'Stupid Amiko always annoys me....stupid bag it will take me at least 10 min to get there'

So i was walking for ages and i mean AGES and having PE before didn't help me either so by the time i got there i was hell tired and lost my will to live.

'Where is it now?...i know i left it there somwhere.'

'Are we looking for this Lilith?' Soprano voice said from behind me but i already knew who was that and i wasn't happy at all from that meeting. I didn't have other choice than to turn around and face her.

'....Amy it's you. Would you mind giving me my bag back please?'

'Oh...look at her how sweet ''would you give me my bag please?''. Did you really think that you could get away with something like that? Please stop making me laugh.'

'............'

'What? Now you not gonna say anything? Pathetic. Let's put it simply i had a bad day today and i just need to do something so that would make me feel better. Do you think is there something better than battering someone that annoys hell out of you? Answer is No.' She said it with fake smile and looked straight at me with sadistic grin. What she said made me wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't move. She took step forward and i one back till the stupid wall stopped me.

'Unlucky no way to escape he?'

'' Great i'm so dead. What should i do?''

''What should you do? I would say run but you can't''

''Who are you?''

'' BAKA!!! I'am YOU. YOUR INNER''

''Ok if you are me than help us I....We are in really bad situation now''

''You got us into that so thin......''

SLAP!!!

Conversation with my newly meet inner was interupted. Amy fist made contact with my face in really painful way.

'Oww.....'

'That would teach you to not ignore me little b***h. tsk' With that she hit me again in the face and than kicked in the stomach. Tears started pouring down my now red and bruised face. I was lying on the ground holding my stomach but she cough me by my neck and put back on legs.

'Did it hurt? .... That one is gonna hurt more' in thesame time she picked up quite big stone.

''Oh crap...What is she trying to kill us?'' My inner said and Amy swung her arm to hit me with that stone. I closed eyes and waited for wave of pain that was about to come but...nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw that Amy's hand was stopped by someone and that person was...

'Itachi?..'

'Hey what are you doing let go off my hand!!!'

'Let go of a rock first'

'Why you even helping HER?! She is just a little tart.' She was really frustrated judging by her voice but still didn'w wanted to let go of the rock which i think made itachi annoyed especially her attitude.

'Let go og the rock. I don't like to repeat myself and you don't want me to'

''Hey Lilith here is our proud hero. Now seriously we were REALLY lucky that he was there, if not you would probably be half dead by now or something like that''

''........Yeah u r right with that one''

''Stop acting like a zombie this scares me. I know that you are sad and everything but don't worry everything will be alright i guarantee that''

''I don't think that Amy willeave me...us alone''

''Amy Amy stop worrying about that asshole ok? Just don't bother about her for now. We will think of something

'' Ok I guess you are righ-'' I was brought back to Earth by voice calling my name and that was Itachi. After i finished spacing out Amy was gone but i didn't really care where she is'

'Lilith....Lilith are you there?'

'....wha...sorry i just space out for a bit'

'How are you feeling?'

'....It could be better but not that bad'

'What you were doing here anyway?'

'forgot my bag and than.....meet Amy'

'Come with me. I will take you to the nurse'

'Wait....i don't want to go back to school like that and worry everyone.'

'Ok but we can't spend whole day here either'

'i think that there is one good place'

Aron and Amiko

'Where is she? She should be here by now'

'Don't worry Amiko maybe she's just lost track of time or something?'

'You probably are let's go and meet her in the class. We got RE together'

'Now you see that sounded less dramatic'

'Yeah Yeah whatever now let's go' Both of them were walking slowly down the corridor (RE is borring as we all know) Nothing interesting happened until they heard loud screams from the nurse office.

'Amiko what was that?. It sounded like dying cat or something'

'Don't ask stupid questions let's go and check it out. Just be quiet. You can do this can you?' Amiko silently opened door enough to be able to see who was in there.

'Wow Aron this is that little idiot Amy.'

'Really? what she's doing in nurse office anyway?'

'If you shut up i will be able to hear what they are talking about'

Amy talks- 'Oww be careful this hurts like Hell. Just you wait till i get that stupid Lilith in my hands. There will be no one to help her if i finish. I swear she is going to-.....

'Amiko, Amiko listen to me'

'Be quiet Aron i can't hear anything'

'...and what exacly you want to hear young lady if may i ask?' Voice behind from Amiko was Shizune voice. She was school supervisor and her job was to get all students into classes especially those who were late.

'Ohh i was just....worried about Amy and wanted to check on her'

'Do you really think that i was born yesterday? That is most stupid excuse that i ever heard especially from someone like you. Now both of you go straight to class with me'

In the class

'Hello Mrs. Kazuma i just cough those two wondering around the school and through that it would be nice to bring them back to you'

'Ahh thank you i was sure i saw those two today. Don't worry i will make sure that they have time to think about this after school. Now both of you sit'

So Amiko and Aron sat down but something else was worrying Amiko. She had to tell Aron about it.

'Aron....Aron.....i need to tell you something really important'

'shhhhh Amiko we will get in more trouble. What is it?'

'listen...when Amy was in the nurses office i heard that she was talking about Lilith and that she's gonna get her for everything. You know what that means do you ?'

'Crap Crap and i told you to not worry about her. We need to find her quickly. God knows what that idiot Amy did to her'

'Detention remember?'

'Don't worry i got escape plan just listen and do what i say'

THE END

So people that's everything for chapter 8. Hope you liked it i know it was quite short but i will write another one quicker. I wonder what's Aron's plan is.....you just have to wait. Please tell me if you liked way i wrote this chapter or if old one is better.

Hidan: You know what will happen next. Don't pretend to not know.

Me: Hidan what you are doing here?

Hidan: Talking to you? ohh i forgot i wanted to ask you something.

Me: What is it?

Hidan: WHY THE F**K I WASN'T IN THAT CHAPTER?

Me: *bit dizzed and half deaf* ....sorry.....sorrry

Hidan: You are nasty and how could you made Lilith get battered by that stupid whore Amy?

Me: I just needed to make story more dramatic that's all.

Hidan: You are psycho and sadist

Me:...and who say's that 


	9. Chapter 9 The Great escape

Hi people :) I'm happy to tell you that i passed my English and Maths so i got some free time to write. Cool isn't it? I know there you go chappie 9.

Me: Today i don't have any guests with me :( Hope you don't mind So i will do the disclaimer and in next chappie i will forc- ask someone to do it for me.

Mum: Lilith come here quickly it is your turn to wash dishes!!!!

Me: LOL?! Not that loud i'm doing disclaimer here!!!!

Mum: Disclaimer? For what? Turn that damn computer off and come here!!!!!

Me: Give me a minure!!!!!

Mum: I need to cook a diner!!! If you don't come now i will ground you and take your laptop!!!!!

Me: No!!! Not my laptop i NEEED it!!!!! Give me a minute my dear readers.

...........half hour later................

Me: Sorry for that you should see amount of the dishes NIGHTMARE. Let's just move on to chapter I do not own any of Naruto characters but story is mine own.

Joined Souls chapter 9 The great escape x_X

Amiko and Aron- they are trying to escape after school detention. Let's see how it goes.

'Amiko....Amiko are you ready? Do you remember the plan?'

'Yeah. Just before end of the lesson i'm gonna disract teacher and then rest is up to you. Just run like hell'

'Ok just think of something good to distract him'

5 minutes to the bell

'Sir i don't feel well'

'Nice try Amiko but you not going to get away without detention'

'Sir i'm serious i feel really really bad'

Amiko is good lier but it wont work on this type of teacher *old + nasty =hard to convince. 3min to the bell. Amiko stood up she was pale white and fell on the floor.

'AAAA Sir something bad happened to Amiko-chan quickly'

'What is- Oh my God everyone move away we need to take her to the nurse's office'

He cough it. Now everyone were stnding around great actress Amiko. He looked even paler than her.

'Amiko...Amiko are you all right? Please say something'

'Shut up Aron and run...now' She quickly wispered to him

'Ok...let's hope this work'

Aron started running towards door like crazy dashing through the class but in thesame moment Ms Pikins appeared in the door

'Ohh crap not her not now....think Aron think...ha got it'

DRRRRRIIIIINNNNN in thesame moment as bell went off Aron juped on the desk and than jumped over Pikins.

'He's escaping catch him'

'HAHAHA no way see ya' He quickly ran off. Pikins was annoyed as hell and her face was red as toato. Amiko was taken to nurse's office.

In the nurse's office

'Oh dear what happened Amiko are you all right?'

'Miss Kima....i'm all right just...just feeling really weak and everything is so dizzy'

'Don't worry just rest here and i will call your mum so she can pick you up'

'No...no it's ok. I'm just exhausted no need to worry her. Please she already stressed without me causing problems. I just don't want to worry her'

'You are so sweet....ok just stay here until you feel better'

'Thank you Miss Kima. Can i use the toilet quickly please?'

'Ok but just be carefl and i will write you note so you don't need to go on after school detention'

'Thanks' In the toilet

'Yesssss i'm so good'

''You bet girl. Tis was awsome pure masterpiece YEAH!!!!''

'Inner? don't be that loud my head hurts and you at least could help me. You are useless'

''You meant we are? HEHEHE''

'Shut up already. I need to contact with Aron'

SMS

Yo Aron how did it go? Did you manage to escape? I'm in the nurse's office everyone bought it but you are in trouble Big trouble Pikins was furious.

Text back.

'Ok now we just need wait for the answer and somehow escape from here'

'Amiko are you all right?'

'Yes...yes don't worry i will be out in a minute'

'Ok'

'Aron....c'mon quickly answer god dam- yes finally'

SMS

Ello Am. I'm ok sucesfully managed to escape. Meet me in the closed factory. I'm so gonna get killed for that x_X

C Ya

'Miss Kima i'm feeling much better can i go home/ I don't want mum to worry about me'

'Let me just check your temperature....It's perfect just don't rush home and remember to rest'

'Ok thank you very much Miss'

Old abandoned factory

Aron was standing behind the wall really creeped out. Cold wind wasn't making anything better and it looks like today. Everything around was growing darker and darker with each minute even if it was only 15:30. Standing in the middle of really scary abandoned factory didn't help Aron at all and we know that he is scary cat. Some werid shadow was crawling behind him closer and closer...what is it?

'Graaaaaaa *jumped on his back*'

'AHHHHH Aliens they want to run experiments on me!!!! AHHH i don't want to be an alien!!!!! Help!!!! Help!!!!' He was runing aroun in circles wawing his hands like and idiot and tip over

'Ahh that hurts. Aliens used their lasers on me!!!! Ahhh I can't walk...i don't want to die!!!!

'For Kami's sake Aron shut the hell up it was just me you idiot'

'' That was top girl, we are sooo evil''

'Wha...What Amiko why did you do that? IT SCARED LIFE OUT OF ME!!!!'

'cALM DOWN!!! I didn't know that it will scare you this much...but it was hell funny you should have seen your face HAHAHAHA'

'Evil!!!! Don't laugh at me i was just pretending to be scared that's all'

'Yeah right of course...anyway we need to find Lilith'

'Where we gonna look first then?'

'Park'

With me in the park *finally*

'I think i should call Amiko or Aron they probably are worrying about me. Hope they are not angry or anything like that'

'Probably not. It is not like them'

'Yeah right...so should we wait there for them? I think they are most likely will come here'

'Ok. So what are you gonna tell your mum? It's not like she won't notice it'

'...mum i completly forgot about her....i don't know maybe that i had fight in school or something like that'

'I think you should just tell her truth'

'No it's not good idea i don't want to worry her'

'It's your choice but nothing good will turn out of this and you know that'

' At least i will have some more time to-' Someone cut me off. It was Amiko and Aron they looked really worried and that made me feel really guilty. I caused them lots of troubles Again

'God Lilith are you all right? What happened'

They both hugged me tightly. I just tried to look happy and gave them weak smile 'Nothing i'm ok now. Don't worry'

'Are you kidding me your face is purple and Amiko heard Amy cursing in the nurse's office so we know what happened'

In thesame moment Hidan and Deidara came up to us. I wonder how did they know that we are here. When i asked them they said that on way from school there were some screams and shouts coming from the abandoned factory so they decided to follow them and ended up here. If i'm not mistaken that was Amiko and Aron arguying over something. They are like old married couple. Finally we all were sitting in the park and i told them what exacly happened. It made all of them really angry and Hidan was using cursing words that i never heard in my entire life x_X. After about and 1 of talking and worrying we decided went to Amiko's house because her mum got sudden call from work and needed to leave imidiatelly so Amiko had whole house to herself. Her mum never liked to leave her home alone.

Amiko's House

'So what are we going to do people? Anyone?' Aron asked with stupid grin on his face. How annoying, that's why Amiko smacked him really hard. We all were laughing, they seriously are like married couple. Hidan was rolling on the floor like he was on fire or something.

'You two are Hilarious Hilarious. I never had this much fun in my whole life HAHAHAHAAHA' He could hardly speak.

'Hahaha Really funny Hidan shut up. It was Aron's fault for behaving like an idiot'

'My fault?! you were the one who smacked me for no reason. How that is my fault?'

'Shut up. If not i will send you flying downstairs'

'You don't need to smack him. There are lots of different less tiring ways un' He probably meant something like throw exploding clay in his face- run like hell-and blow him up thingy.

'Ok you all stop. We had fun now it's time to get serious.'

'What you mean Lilith?' Hidan, Deidara, Aron and Amiko asked.

'What i mean is that Hidan, Deidara and Itachi came here with mission and smacking Aron everythime he talks is not going help it'

'We know that but how the damn hell we are supposted to find this supid shitty scroll? It's not like it will just come to us.' Hidan was really annoyed he is not type of person who like's do too much or look for something without knowing where it is.

'Hidan is right. We have not single clue where to start' Amiko said obviously and she was right.

'Why don't we just go to Library and look for some info' Everyone just jaw dropped. It was most inteligent thing that Aronn said todat.

'Yeah i think this is really good idea. Books in our Library are as old as my grand grand mother or even older'

'F**k i hate friggin libraries. There are so boring and only old smelly grannies go there' Old grannies? What he meant? I go to library every day. Stupid Hidan :(

'Hidan you were the one to moan that you have no clue where to start so SHUT UP!!!' We all sad in the same time

The End

It's over for today. Hope you all liked it but i got feeling that this chapter was bad (it's only me) Sorry for all spelling mistakes and have nice weekend :) 


	10. Chapter 10 Library

Hello everyone :) I'm here with new chapter, cool isn't it? Anyway don't have much to tell ya today so enjoy and happy easter!!!!

Me: 'Everyone went off somwhere today so i'm alone *finally have some peace*. Only peaceful and quiet in my life is toilet...not always. So yeah let's just rela- **BOOOOOOOOM!!!!!** *falls of the couch* DEAR KAMI WHAT WAS THAT?!!! I hope that this is not what i think it is!!!!!'

Deidara: 'HAHAHAHAH!!!! Hidan you are such an idiot HAHAHA!!!!!!'

Hidan : 'I'm gonna fuckin kill you ass hole!!!!! Just you wait!!!!' he shouted from really far away and Deidara was now rolling on the floor and laughing.

Deidara's POV: 'HAHAHAHA That was great i never through that he will fall for it HAHAHAHA *cough* HAHAHAHA. I can't even breath- wha....what was that? sudently i felt some really dark and scary aura. What is it?' he looked up and...' I'm so dead un'

Me: 'Deidara' i said calmly

Deidara: '...yes...'

Me: 'what was that?'

Deidara: 'nothing...it was just just a prank' he absolutely froze

Me: 'i'm counting to 3 you better run. If you don't run quick enough even dear kami won't be able to save you' I whispered darklw while cracking my fists.

Deidara: *runs*

Me: '3!!!!' *runs after him*

Joined Souls chapter 10 Library

Normal POV

It was normall peaceful Saturday morning. Sun rose high in the sky shinning through windows one in practicular... Warm rays peacfully fell through the window lighting a beautiful girl's face. Her long brown messy hairs covered her face she slowly started to wake up relevaling her beautiful deep brown eyes. She slowly lifted her head just to.....

**Amiko's house**

'NO!!!NO!!!NO!!!! I'm late, I'm late AGAIN!!!! Quickly quickly!!!! Amiko quickly ran to the bathroom to wash her face picking up some random cloths on her way. 'I don't have time'. After 3 mins she was fully dressed *nearly* 'Where is that stupid jumper?' She quickly ran through the room and dive under the bed.......... 'I got it finally' Amiko happily rose her newly found treasure. Only thing she ddn't know is that she was standing in the middle of the room in her black bra and short skir only in the front of the window.  
and curtains weren't closed. Some random red haired guy was staring at her while trying to stop nose bleed.  
*Amiko's face turned to bloody red colour from embarasment' 'WHAT YOU STARING AT PERVERT!!!!!!' she quickly closed curtains. 'that was so embarassing i can't belive something like that happened. This is worst day of my life, nothing worst can happen now.....(looked at the watch) fuck' with that she uickly left the house.

** Front of library**

'I would never through that Aron will be there before her' i said calmly.

'I wonder what happened' Aron said thinking about this deeply.

*poke* 'Hey Hidan why you didn't woke her up un?' Deidara questioned. Now it was short period of silence between everyone and Hidan looked on Deidara with 'why the fuck are you asking me this' expression.

'Deidara did you ever tried to wake girl up? It is like suicide'

_flashback_

_'Oh crap how long can she be sleeping it is 7:30 now. Let's see if i don't wake her up she will moan whole damn day that i didn't geeezzzz.' 'Hey Amiko...Amiko wake god damn up you will be late' he shacked her arms slowly._

_'Go to hell i'm tired' she hid her head under a pillow_

_'Wake up it is L-A-T-E' Hidan odviously didn't know what was about to come...if he only dodged that one_

_'I SAID I'M TIRED SO GO AND DIE!!!!' She punched him straight in face with sending him flying across the room_

_'.....WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!! YOU VIOLENT B***H'_

_'Shut up' she went back to sleep in meantime Hidan was trying really hard to get up it took him about half hour. It would be safer and less painfull if he didn't get up at all._

_'AAAAA i'm late i'm late!!!! Hidan why you didn't woke me up!!!!! *she throwed shoe at him, straight in face really hard_

_'You don't remember? Jashin-sama help....this is last time i ever woke you up'_

_end of flashback_

'No No No i'm never ever gonna wake her up she is pure devil' he said shivering a bit at through about flying shoes

'You not gonna tell me that you are scared of teenage girl Hidan are you?' Itachi said with sly grin

'Wha-What NO NO I'M F****N NOT!!!!'

'Hidan why you didn't woke me up?!!!!' omnious and dark voice said from behing scaring hell out of him'

'Amiko?' he said slowly trying not to anger her anymore

'pathetic and you are s-rank criminal?' Itachi said with obvious intention of pissing Hidan off which worked perfectly and everyone started laughing.

'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH(un)'

'What you lauging at guys?' Amiko asked curiously and Hidan added some cursing to that but you don't want to hear it. He also said something about tearing Itachi's head off or something like that. After we all somehow managed to calm down i asked Amiko why she was late but as i mentioned it she started blushing like mad and said that her alarm clock didn't work. I knew that she was lying but i decided to ask her what happened later when we will be alone because it seems that she was really embarassed.

'Are you all finished? We don't have whole day' Zara said annoyed....wha- she was there all that time? I didn't noticed...nobody did x_x

**Inside**

'Hello Ms' I said sweetly she just looked at us ang gave me disquisting look. That propely shocked me we didn't do anything to her and she does that. Hidan went red and wanted to swear at her but Amiko quickly covered his mouth.

'All of you remember that this is library not a park' Old hag what was that supposted to mean? It made us furious. We decided to sit in the farthest part of library as far from her as we could.

'What a old wretch. I swear she will suffer grrr' Hidan said really pissed along with Amiko and Didara they were moaning. So i decided to shut them before we get kicked out or something worst....

'Ok people so what do we do? It's not like we gonna find this scroll here' Zara said calmly, everyone was now thinking deeply about what to do.

'Why don't we just look for oldest books hereand check them?'

'You know what Aron ican't belive but this is another good idea from you *scary*'

'That's a plan andnot hard one un'

'I think we should split up and search one bookshelf each. How's that?' It might sound werid that we splited up but this library is huge huge and you need a ladder to reach books at the top.

'Ok we need to look for books about japanesse culture, myths and mythology. In those we are most likely to find something useful' Itachi said calmly, we all noded.

**Deidara's POV**

'This library is huge. How i'm supposted to find anything there? It is impossible un'

**''Stop stressing boy. Why not make search easier''**

'What do you mean?'

**''I can't belive that i am you!!! Use your technique''**

'What? Do you want me to blow that place up?'

**''NO IDIOT!!!! Make some birds out of clay and send them to find those books. Got it?''**

'No way!!! I will get killed if someone sees me using my jutsu'

**''Don't be a pussy!!! You are fearless S-rank criminal right and you don't want to spend whole day here do you?''**

'You...I'm right no one will even notice'

Normal POV

Deidara made couple of clay birds and spiders and send them to look for books while he was peacefully sat on the floor. Everything was fine no one noticed him or that he cheated until some random girl noticed a spider and wanted to squash it x_x

'AHHHHH!!!!! SPIDER!!!!!SPIDER!!!!!!!'

Every person in library jumped in shock some even fell on the floor but worst happened to our certain blonde. He knew too well what spider girl was scared of and he also knew that this won't be good idea to smack it.

'Oh crap un...i'm so dead if they find out'

**''Hohoho you are in BIG trouble unlucky''**

'It was your stupid idea and look what happened'

**'' I am you so it was YOUR idea and don't call yourself stupid''**

'IDIOT UN!!!!!'

**With rest of us**

'What was that?' I asked

'I don't know but i will definarely have some problems with hearing after that' Itachi said calmly. He looked bit dizzy. Aron was lying on the floor, unfortunately when girl screamed he was on the ladder. Hidan was standing next to me also shocked he was saying something about end of the world only Amiko was no where to see.

'Hey guys come here you have to see that. We have a little problem' That was Amiko she was calling us from where that girls was

'What is it Amiko?' we all asked curiously

'Look at this' That poor girl was standing on the table holding book in hands ready to smack spider at any moment but girl wasn't a reason why we all stood there in fear and shock reason was little white spider crawling on the chair.

'Fuck!!! no good' Hidan cursed obviously waiting for the worst

'THAT DAMN IDIOT I CAN'T BELIVE HE DID THIS!!!!!' Amiko shouted ready to tear Deidara apart

'Is this....?' I asked not sure about what i saw

'Yes and it would be better if girl didn't smack it' Itachi said already thinking about way out of this situation and also about how to punish Deidara

So what will happen? I guess you just need to wait until next chapter

THE END

That's all hope you liked it :)


End file.
